Drunken Dreams of the Past
Drunken Dreams of the Past (醉梦前尘, Zuì Mèng Qián Chén) is the opening theme song of the animation. It was performed by Lin Zhixuan. There is also an official duet rendition of the song. It was performed by Zhang Jie and Bian Jiang, the voice actors of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in the animation, respectively. Lyrics Hanzi= 风雨前尘 傲视苍穹 轻抚陈情亦从容 云深不知处 天子笑坛中 世事无常 独醉梦一场 探正邪两道 观世间喧嚣 孤一身战江湖 亦不曾 将内心辜负 潇洒人间道 善恶都离空 却抹不掉心中伤痕 这一世 浮生若梦 纵然与世无争 道不同义在心中 怎奈侠肝义胆 却成一场空 善恶是非分明 爱恨界限不清 相识就像是一场梦 轮回重生 恩怨迷濛 似曾相识 露青锋 云景深处 琴瑟伴笛声 世事无常 独醉梦一场 观正邪两道 探世间喧嚣 并肩战江湖 从未曾 将内心辜负 潇洒人间道 善恶都离空 却抹不掉心中伤痕 这一世 与人无争 纵然与世无争 道不同义在心中 怎奈侠肝义胆 却成一场空 善恶是非分明 爱恨界限不清 相知就像是一场梦 纵然与世无争 道不同义在心中 怎奈侠肝义胆 却成一场空 善恶是非分明 爱恨界限不清 相知就像是一场梦 |-| Pinyin= Fēng yǔ qián chén ào shì cāng qióng Qīng fǔ chén qíng yì cóng róng Yún shēn bù zhī chù tiān zi xiào tán zhōng Shì shì wú cháng dú zuì mèng yī chǎng Tàn zhèng xié liǎng dào guān shì jiān xuān xiāo Gū yī shēn zhàn jiāng hú Yì bù céng jiāng nèi xīn gū fù Xiāo sǎ rén jiān dào shàn è dōu lí kōng Què mǒ bù diào xīn zhōng shāng hén Zhè yī shì fú shēng ruò mèng Zòng rán yǔ shì wú zhēng dào bù tóng yì zài xīn zhōng Zěn nài xiá gān yì dǎn què chéng yī chǎng kōng Shàn è shì fēi fēn míng ài hèn jiè xiàn bù qīng Xiāng shì jiù xiàng shì yī chǎng mèng Lún huí zhòng shēng ēn yuàn mí méng Shì céng xiāng shì lù qīng fēng Yún jǐng shēn chù qín sè bàn dí shēng Shì shì wú cháng dú zuì mèng yī chǎng Guān zhèng xié liǎng dào tàn shì jiān xuān xiāo Bìng jiān zhàn jiāng hú Cóng wèi céng jiāng nèi xīn gū fù Xiāo sǎ rén jiān dào shàn è dōu lí kōng Què mǒ bù diào xīn zhōng shāng hén Zhè yī shì yǔ rén wú zhēng Zòng rán yǔ shì wú zhēng dào bù tóng yì zài xīn zhōng Zěn nài xiá gān yì dǎn què chéng yī chǎng kōng Shàn è shì fēi fēn míng ài hèn jiè xiàn bù qīng Xiāng zhī jiù xiàng shì yī chǎng mèng Zòng rán yǔ shì wú zhēng dào bù tóng yì zài xīn zhōng Zěn nài xiá gān yì dǎn què chéng yī chǎng kōng Shàn è shì fēi fēn míng ài hèn jiè xiàn bù qīng Xiāng zhī jiù xiàng shì yī chǎng mèng |-| English= Leaving behind the storms of the past, I gaze imperiously at the firmament Gently caressing the flute with composure At the Cloud Recesses within the Emperor's Smile The physical realm is transient, like the drunken dream of a lone soul I explore both orthodoxy and heresy, observing the pandemonium, Taking on a solitary fight against all Yet I’ve not abandoned my innermost core Leading a carefree life, I have transcended virtues and vices Yet I cannot erase the scars from within my heart In this life, the floating world is like a dream Steering clear of worldly affairs, we walk different paths while keeping justice in our hearts I had been chivalrous and righteous, yet my deeds were all in vain Good and evil are black and white, but the border between love and hate remains blurred Knowing you is like a dream Reincarnation and rebirth shroud love and hate in mist We were once acquainted and our azure swords crossed From the depths of the clouds flows a melody of zither and flute The physical realm is transient, like the drunken dream of a lone soul Overlooking both good and evil, I witness the chaos of life Side by side, we fight against the world Not once did I betray my principles Leading a carefree life, I have transcended virtues and vices Yet I cannot erase the scars from within my heart In this life, we shall not be caught in strife Steering clear of worldly affairs, we walk different paths while keeping justice in our hearts I had been chivalrous and righteous, yet my deeds were all in vain Good and evil are black and white, but the border between love and hate remains blurred Knowing you is like a dream Steering clear of worldly affairs, we walk different paths while keeping justice in our hearts I had been chivalrous and righteous, yet my deeds were all in vain Good and evil are black and white, but the border between love and hate remains blurred Knowing you is like a dream (Source: Guodong Subs) Category:Music Category:Animation